The bread maker for home made bread is more and more popular in the families and individuals with simple structure and it is more time-saving than the traditional bread making method. When used, the user needs to mix every bread ingredient including the ingredient like flour, fermentation powder and water, and the accessory like sauce, fruit, nut and others; these ingredients need to be weighted and counted, which takes much time. Moreover, it also needs technique and experience to obtain tasty bread. Different types and taste bread requires different composition of the ingredient, which requires higher proportional technique. On the other hand, the baking needs special technique, different baking process for different type of the bread. People have to get the composition of the ingredient for different baking for processing. Though the existing bread maker is simple in the baking processing, the composition of the ingredient is still a problem needed to be solved. And people have to learn for different composition of the ingredient and proper baking process, which costs much and is inconvenient. Moreover, the process of the home made bread has low fault tolerant rate, which is liable to lead to the failure of the bread due to the error in the composition of the ingredient and the process.